Dennis Dion
Dennis Dion, born as Jaka Geni and nicknamed Man of Fire, is the elder brother of Donal. He was one of the first members of PAPERID but he later quit and formed his own group called Lawbreakers prior to Part 3. Appearance Dennis is a tall young man with well trained athletic body and neck-length black hair which he usually keep in low ponytail. Dennis's facial appearance is nearly identical to his younger brother, Donal. Dennis is considered to be fairly attractive by many women like Daisy, Miharu, Lisa, and Selene. In all of his appearances he usually wear a biker jacket with a shirt underneath it, a pair of spiked gloves, dark coloured pants, and a pair of biker boots. Personality Dennis is a laid-back man, preferring to take his time as he and his gang traveled around the world and realms as opposed to rushing from one place to another. Much like his brother, Dennis is heroic and selfless in nature as he is willing to help anyone from danger and struggle if he deem them truly innocent and worthy for his help. A polar opposite to his brother, Dennis is more hot headed and provokable compared to Donal as he would get murderous if there's anyone who pose a serious threat to his brother, friends, and the innocents as shown when he mercilessly burned a group of gangster alive for raiding a jewellery store and killing many innocent people. His anger often get the better of him. He has a strong resistance against temptation as shown when he reluctantly refuse Miharu's offer to touch her breasts or to have sex with her when they were alone in their camp. Relationships Family Donal Dion Dennis is very close to his younger brother, Donal. As a child, initially Dennis hated his younger brother and blamed him for their mother's death, he even went as far as to hit him, kick him into the river, and leave him in the middle of forest when his (Dennis') anger got the better of him. His hatred for his brother ceased when he and Donal was visited by the spirit of their mother who came to reconcile the brothers' relationship. After that day, Dennis became a good, protective, and caring brother to Donal while Donal in return completely forgave him for his mistreatment and abuses and he even went as far as to act like nothing happened between them. Father Dennis shown to be resentful to his father for leaving him with his mother behind when he was a child. Sekar Purnamawati Sekar was Dennis' mother, he loved her and held her dear in his heart. After her death he was saddened greatly. When her spirit came to see him he was tearfully overjoyed and begged her to not leave him again, he listened to her words about putting an end to his hatred against his brother. Friends PAPERID Dennis got along well with all of PAPERID members. However, prior to part 3, he had a feud with them which resulted in his dismissal from the organization and the creation of Lawbreakers group. As the series progresses, his relationship with them slowly begin to get better since they share the same goal: taking down Super Power Alliance and stopping the crisis that endanger many realms. Miharu Takahashi Dennis and Miharu seems to have mutual liking to each others. In their first meeting, she was initially suspected him as an assassin sent by her father to kill her and held hostility toward him even after Dennis proved that he doesn't have any bad intention toward her. However, this changed when she witnessed Dennis' selflessness in saving innocent bystanders and when he saved her from many assassins who were sent by her father, making her develop a feeling on him and finally falling in love with him. Maria Aruna TBA Other Gang Members TBA Cassandra Lisa TBA Abilities & Powers TBA History TBA Trivia * Dennis is loosely based on Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat. * Dennis' facial appearance is modelled after Iko Uwais, an Indonesian actor. * Dennis' favourite food is Pecel rice, Rendang, Nuclear sauce chicken, Chicken noodle, Lalab, Satay, anything that goes well with spicy sauce, and soda while his least favourite foods are anything that's haram. * Dennis' hobbies are motor cycling, listening to metal and traditional musics, and going to cultural ceremonies. Category:Sunan Samudera Category:Muslims Category:Biker Category:The Revolution Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Martial Artist Category:Gang Leaders Category:Asians Category:Indonesians Category:Characters Category:Siblings